


High of the Season

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Kevin is bummed that the season is over and he didn't do anything about his crush.





	High of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fill my Summer Camp square for BTZ Bingo, Cas/Kevin for SPN Rare Ship Bingo, and Campfire for SPN Genre Bingo.

It was here. The end of the season.

Kevin pulled his flannel around his shoulders, even though the chill of autumn hadn’t set in yet. His gaze was focused across the circle – flames of the fire dancing between him and the person who had his attention.

He couldn’t believe he’d let the entire summer pass without doing a single thing about his crush.

It was his first year as a junior counselor at Camp Chitaqua and he’d been pining over his senior counselor since day one.

Cas had been a counselor at Chitaqua for six years – four as a junior counselor and two as senior counselor. Being a senior counselor meant that he wasn’t in charge of campers directly, but oversaw and managed four of the junior counselors and by extension, their campers.

Kevin was one of Cas’s juniors.

Kevin longed for the moments when Cas would stop by their table at breakfast to wish them a good morning, talk about the sunny day ahead on the lake, or make up some silly handshake with one of the middle school campers. 

He waited impatiently for Cas’s nightly check-in, when he’d ask Kevin if all campers were accounted for in bed and they’d spend a few minutes sitting on the porch talking about their highs and lows of the day.

He counted down the minutes until his high of the day could include telling the guy of his dreams how he felt – how he admired Cas’s smile, his loyalty, and his genuine nature.

But the season was over, campers were gone, and the camp was nearly packed up. Kevin had run out of time to tell the older man of his admiration, there would be no more good mornings and no more highs and lows.

Kevin took a swig of his beer, wanting to drown his sorrows and just go to bed. He grimaced at the bitter taste. He’d never been one to enjoy a beer, not even after a summer of spending his weekly night off in the counselors’ den, playing cards and drinking with the other off-duty counselors. 

Kevin was so distracted glaring at his beer bottle that he was startled when someone sat next to him on his log.

Cas looked even more beautiful in the firelight than normal. The light danced across his blue eyes and made his tan skin look angelically pure.

“You look a bit bummed that the season’s over,” Cas commented before gesturing at Kevin’s beer. “And it seems that your beer isn’t helping.”

Kevin smiled along with Cas, not knowing exactly how to react. Cas’s smile was contagious, though, and Kevin knew that if Cas was smiling it would make Kevin happy by extension.

Man, he had it bad.

“It was a good summer,” Kevin finally said, taking another sip of his beer. This taste was even worse, so he put the bottle down on the ground with resignation. Cas hummed in agreement.

They were both quiet for a minute, watching the flames dance in front of them and vaguely listening to the conversations of the other counselors around them. Kevin pointedly ignored Sam and Jess making out on the log next to them.

“High, low,” Cas said suddenly, but it was familiar. This was their nightly routine for the past three months, after all.

Kevin thought for a minute. “The whole summer?” he finally asked, looking at Cas and wanting to clarify. Cas nodded, still watching the fire.

Kevin swallowed. “Low, gotta be spraining my ankle during that obstacle course. I was out for nearly a week.” 

Cas grunted an agreement. He had been the one to take Kevin to the local emergency room to get an x-ray, he remembered how bummed Kevin had been to leave his kids, even just for a few hours. Plus, Cas had been the one to help around Kevin’s cabin much more often that week while he healed, doing his duty as Kevin’s supervising senior counselor.

“High…” It took him a minute, but he found a thought that made him smile immediately. “When Sam made a fool of himself during dinner to finally get with Jess – he had our cabins practicing that stupid song all afternoon to make it perfect.”

Cas laughed, a low rumble that made Kevin’s heart race. “That was obnoxiously romantic, definitely a high.”

Kevin nodded, still smiling as he reached for a stick. He started poking at the dirt by his feet, waiting for Cas’s reciprocating high-lows.

“Low,” Cas started, surprising Kevin. Usually they started with their highs, but he didn’t correct Cas. “Not telling someone how special I think they are, and just running out of time.”

Kevin’s heart dropped. He poked his stick into the ground so hard that it snapped. Cas looked over at him, but Kevin couldn’t find it in him to return Cas’s gaze.

“I’m hoping my high is still yet to happen, though,” Cas finished. The statement had Kevin looking at Cas with confusion. There was a look on Cas’s face that Kevin didn’t recognize, one that almost reminded Kevin of Sam’s goofy, puppy love face…but much more serious.

“Look, just tell me to piss off if you want to,” Cas started again, and this time his words were just pouring from his mouth. “I never said anything before because I’m, like, kind of your boss around here and I thought it would be inappropriate, but I think you’re really great, Kevin, and it’s been such an awesome season this year. I truly think I’ve enjoyed myself more this summer than I have in a long time, and I’m positive it’s because I’ve gotten to know you. I had been thinking that this would be my last year at Chitaqua, but I know that if you are planning to come back next year, I want to as well. I just…”

Cas swallowed, his hand jerkily reaching for Kevin’s. Kevin watched with wide eyes as Cas twined their fingers together. 

“I’d really like it if we could keep talking, even after we leave camp.”

Kevin was sure that his heartbeat could be heard by everyone around the fire, but with one glance around the circle, he didn’t notice anyone watching them. He looked back at Cas, hope and a bit of confidence blooming inside.

Before he could get too nervous, Kevin leaned in and kissed Cas quickly on the lips. When Kevin pulled back, it was to see Cas grinning as wide as Kevin was.

“High of the season, right there,” Cas confirmed. Kevin wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
